The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for widening roadways.
As is known, the increase of motor vehicle traffic has worsened the problem of the widening of most of the road network and particularly of highways.
In particular for highways an increase in the number of lanes has been proposed which, considering the fact that highway roadways usually run on embankments, entails a series of problems. First of all it must be observed that the widening is possible only with the expropriation of the neighboring properties and therefore with the considerable burdens which derive therefrom, also in relation to the long times in which such expropriations may be executed.
Secondly, modifications of the territorial and economical configuration of the areas affected by the widening would occur.
From a technical point of view the widening requires considerable volumes of added embankment material required to integrate the road embankments, with the consequent damages to the ordinary road networks bordering the highways, caused by the transit of the vehicles used for earth moving. Furthermore, an increase would occur in the extraction activities, with the environmental problems related thereto.